Mewtwo's showdown
by lightdanger
Summary: when Giovanni remembers Mewtwo everything is throne into chaos. Ash and company must help their new friends Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syoran save Mewtwo. Kanto battle frontier timeline, not a CCS crossover I just like the names
1. prologue 1 Giovanni

Prologue 1:

One evening after getting yet another annoying call from Jesse and James, Giovanni the illustrious head of Team Rocket was finally ready to call it quits. Sure there were so many rare and powerful Pokemon to capture but all the peruse he was under it hard to get hold of a Magicarp let alone something with actual worth.

He sighed, remembering the golden age of Team Rocket, when they were feared and respected. Now Giovanni did not even have his gym.

Curse those stupid "Elite 4" members. He would have revenge… someday. But now was not that day, now he more important things to think about. Like figuring out if killing himself would really end his misery or only make it worse.

After several long moments of going through his melancholy thoughts his phone went off again. Cursing he answered it. "Yes, what is it."

"Boss, I have some good news." It was Black Tulip one of Giovanni's few "successful" agents.

"Yes" Giovanni said making sure that the tone in his voice did not betrayed his hope. "What is the news this time?"

"The lab has just informed me that they have found the tell-tail signs of a very powerful Pokemon."

Giovanni signed, the lab was always finding powerful Pokemon, all of them ended up being owned by a trainer who had the brains to protect it or was some common Pokemon that despite its power Team Rocket already had too many of.

Black Tulip must have sensed Giovanni disappointment because she added "trust me boss, you won't be disappointed." which often showed good results And quickly moved on to showing stats and charts which popped onto the phone screen blocking out Black Tulip. Giovanni's eyes widened, these charts and images were unbelievable, like nothing he had ever seen before. Yet somehow they were familiar, like a bad case of dejavu. "What do think Boss?"

"I will be right down." The Boss said, finally something worthwhile. He could not remember ever feeling this excited, expect for when… he could not remember. Either way this was a development that he was going to stay on top of.

Exiting his private the first thing Giovanni saw was Black Tulip. She had been transferred to HQ after the Johto lake incident; after a few she seemed had just lost her mojo. "I am knew you would be pleased." she said sticking out her chest with. "This time you won't be disappointed." _she is repeating herself _Giovanni thought _never a good sign._

when he entered the lab, Giovanni was a gasped, he had never seen the scientist working so hard expert for when... it was there he just could not pull out that memory. So many of these things seemed to be familiar but he could not fully remember any of them. Black Tulip looked up at her boss concerned, he seemed to be in some sort of pain. Giovanni closed his focused only on retrieving his lost memories, all he needed to was find something to remind him of what he had forgotten. "Stand aside he order one of the scientist."

"yes boss." the young scientist quickly said moving out of the way with a bow to let his boss see the computer screen. Giovanni eye's widened all of these charts were bring back memories, but of what?

"what is that?" Giovanni asked pointing to a still frame from what appeared to be a security camera.

"that we believe is the Pokemon, sir." the scientist said

"Is that s... arg!" he cried and grabbed at his head which had started to throb.

"Boss are alright?" 009 cried running over. She stopped just short of her boss, unsure what to do. Then Giovanni began to laugh. "Sir are you alright." She asked tentatively

"Yes Domino, I feel fine." Giovanni said a smile slowly growing over lips. Giovanni looked back at image. It was of a tall Pokemon with a long tail. Though it was dark the Pokemon had an odd purple-ish tint to it. It look proud. _Mewtwo. You may have beaten me once but it will not happen again. This time your mine._


	2. prologue 2 Tomoyo

Prologue 2:

It was a bright cloudless night, with a full moon. Simply perfect, just the way Tomoyo liked it. Tomoyo was a proud girl, the older sister to Syoran and Sakura, twins. Tomoyo loved Pokemon but none more then Eevee. Eevees had always been favorites, after all they were the first (and only) Pokemon that her parents had given her.

On her eleventh birthday (five years ago) her mom and dad had given an eevee as a gift so that she would not feel so bad that were going away to a lab to do some. Syoran and Sakura had been no more then 4 years when their parents had left so they could barely remember them, but Tomoyo remembered her parents vividly. Now that Tomoyo was 16 with a great life she almost never thought about her parents and the fact they abandoned her and her little siblings, she had important thing to think about.

Tomoyo signed, "isn't it great out Rapidash, Eevee." She turned to her companions, Rapidash and Eevee two Pokemon that she been training for some time.

This Eevee unlike the one that she had received for her birthday those many years ago she used for battles and contests, while the other just stayed at home being lazy and breeding baby Eevees. This Eevee she had gotten when she had bred and Vaporeon that she had found and healed and a Ditto, this Eevee was the only one that had survived from the Vaporeon's litter so Tomoyo made sure that it was the strongest.

Rapidash was a different story altogether. Rapidash had come after the Vaporeon looking in Tomoyo lost and confused but when it saw Vaporeon it stayed to everyones great surprise. Now Tomoyo used it for getting around the ranch.

Eevee crawled into Tomoyo lap and curled up into a ball. Tomoyo looked down and began to stroke Eevees head. She giggled "are you tried already Eevee? It is not even midnight."

Eevee looked up at Tomoyo it's big black eyes staring straght into Tomoyo's deep blues. Eevee then turned away from Tomoyo to stare into the sky, at the same time Rapidash began to and kick wildly. Tomoyo jumped to her feet holding Eevee in her arms and began to stroke Rapidash's fiery mane. "Rapidash what's the matter?" Tomoyo whispered in as soothing a tone as she muster. "come down dear, everything is alright."

Eevee then jumped out of Tomoyo's arms and began yapping "Eevee" Tomoyo cried now in a full panic herself. Eevee was still looking up at the sky so Tomoyo finally looked then gasped. What look to be beams of light began streaking across the sky, exploding when they made contact. And that was when Tomoyo say Something fall from the sky. Eevee turned on its heel and started in the same derection that the thing was falling in.

"Eeevee wait." Tomoyo called but Eevee either had not heard or did not care to wait. Frustrated Tomoyo Jumped onto Rapidash. "lets go Rapidash."

Rapidash beginning the fastest Pokemon cout up with Eevee no problem. Tomoyo leanded all most al they way off Rapidash as she scooped up the little Eevee. "now I think we should head back." Tomoyo said trying to get Rapidash to turn around, but Rapidash was set on following the falling... was that a Pokemon. _Never mind then _Tomoyo thought _an injured Pokemon is way more important then safety. _"Rapidash hurry up we need to safe it."

Rapidash rolled it's eyes and Eevee smirked. Some times human could really dumb.

Tomoyo kept her eyes to sky watching the certure, but when it started heading to woods at the of her family land she began to get worried. What if who ever after that Pokemon got there first. Tomoyo shook her head she would not think about "what if"s now, she needed to save that Pokemon. An explosion shook the ground indicating that whatever had been falling finally hit the earth. Rapidash reared onto it's hind legs and nahed loudly starting the charge once again.

Following the path thruogh the woods Tomoyo saw the clearing get more into view. And that was when she saw it. A purple-ish Pokemon with a long tail, lying on the ground looking like it had just gone through a trerible beating. Tomoyo gasped horrified.

"Rapidash hurry." Tomoyo cried, standing bent over on Rapidash to make them more aerodynamic.

After what seemed hours they finally made it to the clearing. Eevee jumped out of Tomoyo arms at the same time Tomoyo jumped off of Rapidash and they both ran towards the injured Pokemon. Eevee began to yelp and cry, running around in circles. "shh... Eevee." Tomoyo whispered as she carefully placed a hand on the injured Pokemon. It moaned and tried to push Tomoyo's hand away. Tomoyo noticed that it had only three large round finger, she began to stroked it's hand. "please I am here to help." she cooed.

The Pokemon looked up at Tomoyo and groaned but Tomoyo could have sworn that it said "thank you," before it passed out.

Tomoyo turned to Rapidash. "lets take it home."

Rapidash nodded and aloud Tomoyo to put the strange Pokemon on it's back. Then Tomoyo holding Eevee jumped on and they rode back towards the house, under the cover darkness and trees.

**************

When Tomoyo finally made it through the door Sakura and Syoran were up and waiting for her. They jumped to their feet when they saw that their big sister was caring a pokemon.

"Tomoyo what happened?" "who is that Pokemon?" "how did it get so injured?" "did that thing of something to with the lights in the sky?"

Tomoyo put the Pokemon down on the couch and raised her hands to quite her little brother and sister. "please one at time guys. I don't know who this Pokemon but it did have something to do with the lights and so I brought it home."

Sakura raised her hand shyly and asked, "Are you going to heal big sis?"

Tomoyo smiled and pet her youngest sibling on the head. "I will do my best. Do you think you can help me though."

Syoran nodded eager to help, "what do you need big sis?"

"I need you and Sakura to look on the Pokemon database and tell me everything you can find on this Pokemon." Tomoyo said. "I will be upstairs with this Pokemon, call me if you when something." Picking up the strange creature Tomoyo went upstairs with Eevee right at her heel. When they had finally made to her bedroom Tomoyo placed the Pokemon on her bed and turned to Eevee. "yelp if it starts getting worse." Eevee nodded understanding Tomoyo order. Tomoyo left the room, looking for her healers kit.

Eevee jumped onto the bed and cruled up on Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo looked down at Eevee; Eevee looked at Mewtwo. "is she always this caring even towards Pokemon that she has never met before or has any business with?" Eevee nodded and moaned something that Mewtwo understood. It smiled. "I should have guessed you were the child of Vaporeon. And Rapadash too... Hmm."

Tomoyo ran back in and saw Eevee on the bed. "Eevee get down," Eevee jumped off the bed and stood infrount of Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed. "I hope that you were not too heavy for the poor dear." Tomoyo scratched Eevee behind the ear.

Mewtwo who had closed it's eyes opened them when it felt something cold and matalic touch it's chest. "I'm sorry." She said when Mewtwo jerked, "I need to find find your heartbeat though." Mewtwo watched as the stethoscope moved up and down it's chest. "bet it's really cold too, I haven't need to use this old thing in quite some time." she mused.

Tomoyo straighted and turned as Sakura and Syoran came running in. concerned Tomoyo asked "did you find _anything_?"

Sakura shook her head. "nothing big sis, it does not seem to be a registered Pokemon."

Tomoyo bit her, a memory popping into her head. Her parents had left to discover and create some new Pokemon. _Could this be it? _She turned back to it and said "Sy go down to lake and get some water, take Rapadash with you. Saki, you stay here and watch for your brother okay."

"okay." They both knew it was serous because Tomoyo used their nicknames. They left to go do their jobs.

Tomoyo opened her healers bag again and this time pulled out a potion. "i hope this helps." She sprayed Mewtwo's wounds. At first it tried to resist but eventually gave in and ultimately fell asleep. Tomoyo left the room again leaving Eevee to watch her patient. She went down stairs at the same that Syoran walked in holding the jug of water. She took it from him. "thanks Syoran. Now why don't you and Sakura go to bed."

"what about you big sis, where will you sleep?" Syoran asked.

"why don't with me." Sakura sugested.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I think I will stay with this new Pokemon. Make sure that it recovers fully. But thanks Sakura."

"Okay big sis see you in the morning." Syaron said taking Sakura's hand and leading her upstairs.

"night you two." Tomoyo knew that they would probably be up for another hour but this time it would be fine. She had other things to worry about.

Tomoyo returned to her room exhausted. She placed the water on the bed side table she would use it in the morning if this Pokemon did not look any better. Eevee wined making Tomoyo look. She smiled and nelt down to stroke Eevee's long coat. "I bet you have been worried about all of us. Haven't you?" Eevee moaned again. Tomoyo yawned and before she knew what had happened she was asleep her hand on the Pokemon's.

Later that night Mewtwo awoke and sat up. It saw that human that had taken it to safety had fallen asleep holding it's hand. Mewtwo smiled and placed one of blankets on the girl. Mewtwo whispered. "sleep well, young human." And with that Mewtwo sunk into sleep once more.

*****************************************************************************************

That night Team Rocket agents inspected the area where Mewtwo had crashed. 009 was in charge of the mission and she quite happy to be back in the field. She was less happy that Mewtwo was no where to be found.

Anger flared as she yelled to her subordients. "We have to find it. Or at least find out where it has gone. It was injured for good sake."

"we found something." one of the young Team Rocket members called.

009 walked over "well what did find." she snapped.

"this, they look Rapadash hoof prints." He responded. "ma'ma I think _it_ had help."

_Well at least that is something_ 009 thought. She spoke into her walky-talky. "we beleave Mewtwo had help when it crashed in the woods."

"_excellent_,_ when you have pinpointed it location tell."_

"_yes, sir."_ the went dead as Giovanni smiled. _It looks like your running days are over my old friend._

_******************************************************************************************* _

Tomoyo woke up the next to sunlight in her eyes and blanket rapped around her. She blinked several times trying to remember why she had slept on the floor. She stood up and saw the Pokemon in her and remembered everything that had happened last night. Yawning and stretching she crossed to the window and open the blinds. It was a bright and clear morning. She turned and saw that pokemon was sitting up in bed. Taken aback all Tomoyo could say was "good morning."

"good Morning." it responded.

It took Tomoyo a few moments for her brain to register what just happened but when it all Tomoyo could was scream.

Sakura and Syoran woke sudenly when they heard their sisters screams. Jumping out of bed Sakura said "I hope Tomoyo's alright." All Syoran could do was shrug.

When they made it to their sister's room all they could was stare helplessly. Tomoyo had backed into a corner her hands clutching her head muttering something about going insane while the Pokemon tried to console her saying that she was crazy which only made Tomoyo freak out more. Eevee was standing just outside the craziness unsure what do to help.

"Tomoyo." Syoran said the word just escaping his mouth.

"Big sis are you alright?" Sakura said taking a step into the room, Syoran right behind her.

Tomoyo Turned and looked at her siblings, then back at the Pokemon, then blacked out.

"Tomoyo!" Syoran and Sakura cried running over to their sister. They looked at her not sure what to do since she so much bigger then them but before they could anything the Pokemon had picked up Tomoyo and placed her on the bed.

"All she needs is rest." It said turning to the twins.

_That explains the screaming_ Sakura and Syoran thought nodding. "why don't we go down stairs." Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed so they left Tomoyo who had just began to wake and Eevee to watch her.

Tomoyo opened her eyes to the now empty room. _Was that dream_ she thought. Eevee jumped onto the bed. "hey Eevee." she said stroking Eevee's head, "Am I going crazy." Eevee smiled knowingly at Tomoyo who sighed, "apparently I am."

Tomoyo climbed out bed and walked to the door Eevee never leaving her side. She careful walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Sitting around the kitchen was Sakura Syoran, and the weird "talking." Tomoyo took a deep and stepped into the room.

Sakura turned. "big sis." she said running to Tomoyo and hugging her.

Syoran stood up and walked over too. "we thought it would a good if we left you alone for a little bit."

Tomoyo nodded to Syoran and turned to the odd new Pokemon. "what are you?" she had meant to say _who are you_ but "What" came out instead.

It stood and gave a small bow. " I am Mewtwo, it is an honor to make you acantence." Mewtwo smiled at Tomoyo. "your sibling have been most hospitable to me and you are a most incredible human. Thank you for saving me."

Tomoyo was too stunned to say anything. She sat at table Syoran and Sakura standing around her. Her eyes never left Mewtwo's, she watched it slowly and finally said "the pleasure is all ours, I have spent my life helping Pokemon and teaching to help them too. Why should I not help you?"

Mewtwo sighed a long sad sigh, "it has been a long time since I have been with with humans. Most of the time they were unpleasant encounters."

Interged Tomoyo leaned forward. "why don't you tell us, Mewtwo." Sakura and Syoran nodded feverishly.

"very well." Mewtwo said, "I will tell you." and it did, from it's earliest memories of the tank, to working for Team Rocket, to trying to take over the world with cloned Pokemon, to Ash Ketchem who it met twice, to the leader of Team trying to catch it so it earced the man's memories, to now again with Team Rocket going after Mewtwo. "and that is how I got here." Mewtwo concluded.

Tomoyo stood anger flaring in her deep blue eyes, she shook her long mane of green hair and stood. "by god if Team Rocket comes here I swear we will protect you Mewtwo, so help me I will."

"We will too." the twins said in unison. "no one is going to come to this house and bother you Mewtwo."

Mewtwo smiled "thank you all so much."

Tomoyo completely over her shock winked and gave Mewtwo a thumbs up. "Only the best for the Pokemon here." She said brightly.

*************************

Two weeks after Mewtwo had come to the Ranch it already felt like home. Tomoyo showed Mewtwo around the land and pointed out all the Eevees that were on the property. She explained that she was an Eevee breader to support the family she "sold" Eevees to worthy trainers who asked for one. Sakura and Syoran showed Mewtwo around the lake and told it all the stories about injured Pokemon that had been healed by the water. "and if the potions had not worked for you Mewtwo our next step would have been the water." Sakura explained exsitedly while Syoran watched his twin sister like a hawk. Mewtwo felt for the first time ever in it life safe. It was thankful that Rapadash and Vaporeon were here and that they were thriving. Mewtwo only wished that Meowoth and Pikachu as well as all the other cloned Pokemon were here.

On the night that marked two weeks since Mewtwo's arrival Tomoyo Sakura and Syoran decided to have a "welcome to the family" party for Mewtwo. It was a very joyous celebration and Mewtwo could not have happier. "thank you for letting me be part of this wonderful family." It said raising it's glass in a mock toast.

"we are only happy that you are willing on being part of this family." Tomoyo said in response.

Close to midnight Syoran and Sakura got tired and went to bed leaving Tomoyo Mewtwo and Eevee. "I want to show you something." Tomoyo said taking Mewtwo's hand and leading it to the door. Mewtwo fallowed Tomoyo as they left the house. "close your eyes." she said "I want it to be surprise." Reluctantly Mewtwo closed it's eyes, Eevee yipped quietly telling Mewtwo that it was alright because Eevee would stay by their side. "okay Mewtwo open your eyes." Mewtwo's eyes went wide whe it saw the scene around it.

The landscape was beautiful. The lake reflected the bright moon. The grassy field danced under a light breeze "this is incredible" Mewtwo said turning to Tomoyo.

"i am glad you like it, Sakura and Syoran have only seen this place a couple of times." Tomoyo said. She sat down "now it is my turn to tell you my story." Mewtwo sat and listened to Tomoyo weave her tale of family and loss.

*********************************************************************

Holy cow this chapter is long, don't worry the next will be a bit shorter ;)  
This will be last free Chapter though, if you like this story please resond, i will not update until i get a combine 5 reviews on the first two chapters (Prologues)

Thank you LD


	3. Chapter 1 The Gang is in town

Chapter 1 The gang is in town

_We find our hero's Ash, Brock, May, and Max in Cerulean City home of Misty the water gym leader. _

"Oh I am so excited!" Ash hollered a huge smile on his face.

"Why?" May asked with a shrug, "I mean we are only going to see Misty again, thats all."

"_Pika?_" pikachu looked up at Ash confused.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL!? May this is the first chance that I have had to see Misty since we went our separate ways again." Ash cried turning to face May with eyes ablaze.

"What ever." May shrugged.

"Hey, look up there. Is that the gym?" Max asked pointing to a big building just ahead of them.

"Yep, that's her gym." Brock said nodding his shoulders, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yippy!" Ash ran to the gym full speed then _CRASH!_ "What the?" Ash sat on the ground rubbing his injured nose.

"_Pika Pi!" _ "Ash!" The group ran to Ash who was just starting to get up and dust himself off. "are you okay" May asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Pikachu climbed up Ash's arm. "I just wish I knew where Misty was."

"I do." Brock said pointing to a sign on the door. "it says that she will be out for a week getting a Pokemon."

"why would it take a week to get a Pokemon." Ash asked

Brock shrugged "maybe it is something that she needs to be trained to take of." May and Max nodded their agreement.

"I don't buy it." Ash pouted crossing his arms.

"I know! Let's ask Nurse Joy to tell us where Misty is." Max beamed

"That is a great Max." May said clapping her hands together. Brock and Ash nodded.

At the Pokemon center Nurse Joy sighed. "I am sorry Ash, but Misty told me that no one is to know where she has gone, not even her sisters if they were to call."

Disappointed Ash tried one last approach. "Ya so her sister can't know where she is but she never said anything about her friends."

Nurse Joy sighed "I know Ash but she did make quite clear that no one was…"

"Allow me Ash." Brock said side stepping in front of Ash and taking Nurse Joy by the hand. "I know Misty, I Know that if she knew that her 'love' was in town she would want to know." He blinked to Ash. Everyone watched Brock dumbfounded. Smiling widely Brock continued. "But since Misty forbayed anyone to contact her on her voyage it seems only fair to let her 'prince' know where she is so that he can 'go on a quest' to find her."

Dumbfounded Nurse Joy said "well if that is how it is than I guess it would be alright to tell you where she is, just a moment." Nurse Joy walked behind the desk.

"Well than what did you think of that?" Brock said giving Ash a thumbs up.

Ash and Max both stared at Brock speechless. May on the other hand had a lot to say. "What on earth where you thinking Brock? Misty obviously doesn't want any to know where she is! Why would you trick Nurse Joy like that?"

"Because we came all this way… and… well… Ash really wanted to see her again." Brock and May turned. Brock was right of course; all Ash had been talking about after he got his knowledge symbol from frontier head Noland had been that he would show it off to Misty as soon as possible.

May sighed, she hated when Ash looked so sad. "I have found the Location." Nurse Joy said rejoining the group of young travelers.

Ash looked beaming. "Thanks Nurse Joy." He turned to his traveling holding up the piece of paper that showed where Misty. "Now on to find Misty."

Max cheered, Brock clapped, May sighed; this was going to be long day.

End Chapter 1

Wow made it to the end. Not where I thought where I would be at the end but all in all it makes sense. Just so you know I know a lot about pokemon but this season was never top on my level of knowledge, if anyone sees anything that isn't quite right tell me and I will fix it, but just so know this not in perfect continuity. Now all I need is about 5 more comments and chapter will be up. How does that sound?


	4. Chapter 2 The Ranch

Chapter 2: Tomoyo, Sakura, Syoran, and the ranch

Ash ran as he could down the winding rode away from Cerulean City toward Misty and the place that she was supposed to staying. "Ash slow down." May cried.

"Can't stop," Ash called back. "I don't want to miss her again."

"How can you miss her if she is going to be staying there for a few days?"

Ash stopped suddenly, causing everyone to run into him. "Good point." Ash said turning to May and helping her back to her feet.

"Yeah I know." She said taking his hand. "So, can we slow down?"

"Fine." Ash said. Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder; happy that Ash was no longer running like there was no tomorrow. "Hey Max do you know if we are getting close?"

Max looked down at his PokeNavi "I think so, the location nurse joy gave us isn't on this map as being anything special but I think I have it set to the right place."

"Great, onward." Ash said pointing to the road ahead of them and marching ahead. May, Brock and Max fallowed close behind.

After about an hour or so walking they found that they were no longer on a path but in what looked to be a forest.

"Are we still heading in the right direction Max?" May asked

"That is what the map says." Max said staring down at his PokeNavi.

May sighed, they were obviously lost but no one wanted to point it out. This was going to be a long day.

"_Tomoyo there are unexpected guests in the forest"_

"_What do you want me to do about it Mewtwo?"_

"_Find out who they are."_

_Pause "Can you do it; I am in the middle of something."_

"_You know that would be a bad idea."_

_Sigh "Okay, just give me a minute." _ "I am very sorry." Tomoyo said to a red haired pokemon trainer "but something has just come up and I need to check on the pokemon, I won't be long, Sakura and Syoran will work with you until I get back."

"Okay." The young Gym leader said brightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No just one of areas of the pokemon seems to be having problems; I need to make sure everything is fine." Tomoyo said as she took the sattle and riding things from a hook beside the door. She walked outside. _"This has better not be a wild goose chase, Mewtwo."_

"Now can we please admit that we are lost?" May cried as she huffed up behind Brock and Max. They had been walking for the last fifteen minutes with no clear direction of where they were or where they going; Ash and Pikachu were off somewhere ahead of them.

No one answered May, she sighed. They continued to walk until they made to a clearing. Ash was standing there looking confused. He turned, "Did you guys see the Eevees?"

"What?" Brock asked confused. "Eevees do not live in the wild."

"But they were here." Ash moaned. "There must have been hundreds of them."

"You must have been seeing things." May said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I was not." Ash turned to Pikachu for support. It just confused back at Ash.

"Well I don't…"

"What are you people doing here?" A harsh Voice called from somewhere behind Ash.

"Exuse me, what do mean by that?" May asked, "What do you own this land?"

"In fact I do." Everyone could see that the voice was coming from a girl a little bit older then Ash and May. She had long green hair tied in ponytail with two chopsticks sticking out. She was astride a Rapadash and there was an Eevee on her lap. She glared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We got lost; you see we are looking for our Misty." Ash said quickly.

"Misty?" The girl looked confused her eyes went blank. "_I know that boy he is not a threat." Are you sure Mewtwo? "Yes very sure, he saved me twice" Okay then should I bring him to the house then? "You might as well" _she caughed her eyes went back to normal. "It just so happens that there is Misty saying with me, she is a gym leader…"

"That's her, she loves water Pokemon right?" Ash said excitedly

"Yes she does." The girl looked taken aback, and then she smiled. "Forgive for my rudeness before. My name is Tomoyo I am a pokemon breeder. I have to really careful with people who come onto my land, poachers and thieves and whatnot."

"Oh we totally understand." Brock said dreamily. He seemed to be lovesturk again.

May sighed and Max grabbed Brock's ear. Ash laughed. Tomoyo cocked her head confused. A stomach growled. Everyone turned to Ash. "I Guess we are all a bit hungry, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi." Pikachu yelped happily. Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and stared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled "Alright lets head back to the house, I am sure there Sakura and Syoran left some food." And she led the way back to the house.

The house was a cranch style house with a tower coming out awkwardly from the house. "Radar Tower," Tomoyo explained "There is an electromagnet fence around the perimeters of the land to make sure that none of the pokemon get stolen by some who just decides to walk onto the land. Once some one has come onto the land an alarm goes off that only the pokemon can hear, and they run to there 'bunkers'."

"Wow, this place is really well protected" Max said excitedly

"Thank you, I designed it." Tomoyo said coolly. She opened the front door and beckoned them inside.

Sitting on the couch was girl with bright red hair tied in side pony tail. She stood up when she saw the group come in. "Ash, Brock, May, Max, Picachu. What are you all doing here?"

Ash ran over to her, tripping over a pair of children's shoes. "Misty, we thought you were going to be at your gym but then you weren't there so we went looking for and came here." Ash said in a rush.

As he spoke two children, a boy and girl, walked out of the back caring a tray of snacks. "Tomoyo," The boy asked "Who are they?"

"Don't worry, they're cool." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Ash, Brock, May, Max, these are my little siblings, Sakura and Syoran."

"It is very nice to meet you." Sakura said brightly. "Are you hungry? We have snacks."

"Thank you very much." May said taking a cookie from the tray. And with that the whole gang sat together and talked.

Wow that took WAY too long. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 3: A new story begins

Chapter 3:

After Ash and company had finished eating Syoran and Sakura took the now empty food trays away and left, inviting Max on a tour of the ranch while the older folks spoke. May had smiled brightly, seeing Max with some new friends. "So, you live here by yourself?" She asked Tomoyo, who was sipping a mug of tea.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah, my parents are scientist working in a lab somewhere, I have not seem them in a few years. Just me and my siblings."

"Must be hard for you." Brock said, his own thoughts returning to before his father had returned home and he had been the only one to take care of many siblings.

Tomoyo smiled, "Well it is not too bad. I have my Eevees and Rapadash of course. And the trainers that come by to get Eevees. I have been an Eevee breeder for a few years now. There was an article written about the my work a few months back." Tomoyo stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a magazine. She then handed it to Brock who took it gratefully and he with Ash and May began to "ooh" and "ahh" as they saw the cover and read the story.

"That's how I found about this place. You remember how much I have wanted an Eevee." Misty said brightly.

"Yeah I remember." Ash said, Pikachu sitting his lap, munching on a poke'block.

Tomoyo smiled brightly, "Well I need to support my family some how. With my parents not around there is not a whole lot of money coming in so this is how I support the family. There is also a contest held in town that I participate in."

May looked up, excitement in her eyes. "A contest? When?"

Tomoyo blinked a few times, "Um it's in a few days." She explained.

"Great! Ash, I am going participate too." May said, her eyes full of fire.

Ash and Brock nodded, "Sure May." Ash said with a shrug, Misty and Tomoyo laughed.

* * *

Outsides Sakura and Syoran were taking Max around the lake. Sakura was talking animatedly to Max. "…and this lake has some of the cleanest water you would ever find! You can drink it straight from the lake edge, like this." And with that Sakura dunked her head into the water and after a moment came back up with her cheeks puffed out. Sakura's long green hair was soaking wet. "You try." Sakura said after she swallowed the water.

"Um, alright." Max said. Carefully he took off his glasses and dunked his head into the water and filled his cheeks. The water really was pure. Better than anything he had had in a bottle. Coming back up he swallowed too and smiled brightly. "Wow, you're right!" he said brightly.

Sakura beamed at him, Syoran just watched the other two. He had a small on his face as he watched his sister and Max. After a moment when Sakura started to run off ahead towards the field again Syoran stayed behind with Max, "Sakura is really sweet, but she is also very smart. Sis home-school's so we don't see a lot of kids our own age that much. Saki likes making friends, she much better at it than me."

Max looked at Syoran with curious eyes, "I understand, before I started traveling with my sister and our friends I did not have any friends either. But we are friends now, right?" Max said extending a hand to Syoran, who took it gratefully.

And with that the two boys ran off the join Sakura who was picking flowers to make a daisy chain.

* * *

Up in his tower Mewtwo watched the children play outside. A simple smile rested on his face. It seemed so peaceful now. But in the distance Mewtwo could see the fires of a camp. Team Rocket's camp, just outside of the grounds.

Tomoyo and her pokemon had managed to keep Team Rocket at bay, but for how much longer?

* * *

"So, who would like a tour of the ranch? Misty still needs to meet the Eevee that I have set aside for her." Tomoyo said brightly.

"We do!" Misty May Brock and Ash replied. "Pika-Chu." Was Pikachu's reply.

Tomoyo smiled brightly, "Great." And with that the group headed outside. Tomoyo led the way around the ranch, Brock trying desperately to make small talk with her. "So do you have a boyfriend?" To which Tomoyo only laughed. Ash Misty and May were simply in shock as Eevees, hundreds of them started coming out all sorts of different hiding places. Many of them walked towards Tomoyo and her group with curiosity in their eyes. The Eevee that was on Tomoyo shoulder started yapping with the Eevee that came out.

"Oooooh They are so cute." May said brightly, giggling like a little school girl.

Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, a lot of people really like Eevees, but because they are so rare few are ever seen in the wild. That is why what I do is so important."

"I see," Ash said, still slightly confused.

"Well here are the water specialty Eevees." Tomoyo said as the group reached a small pond. There were Eevees on rocks and many were swimming. All of them were around the pond.

Misty was the first to run forward with Ash and the others behind him. "Wow," Misty said, awestruck "This is incredible."

"Thanks." Tomoyo said brightly. "I have no put an Eevee aside for you. The Eevee needs to pick you."

"Oh." Misty said. And with that she walked towards the water. A few of Eevees looked up confused as the red-headed gym leader moved towards them. A few even dove under the water. Misty was slightly disappointed, until one very sleek looking Eevee swam up to her and began to yap at her feet. "Oh hi there little one." Misty said as she picked up the Eevee. The Eevee began to coo in her arms. Finally Misty turned around and said brightly. "This one!"

Tomoyo nodded happily. "Great. Now you know that you will need to stay here for a week or so to make sure that I can trust you with him."

Misty nodded. "As long as my friends can stay too."

Tomoyo smiled, "Sure, their welcomed to stay."

Misty beamed at Ash who smiled sheepishly back. Brock seemed pretty excited too. Suddenly the sound of stomach growling could be heard. Everyone looked at Ash "Wasn't me" He said raising his hands in a surrendering motion.

"No this time it was me." May said with a giggle. Everyone laughed and headed back to the house. Sakura, Syoran and Max were already there, prepping for supper.

* * *

Late that night Tomoyo walked into Mewtwo's tower room. "I had a feeling you would still be up." She said calmly as she closed the door.

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder at Tomoyo, the greenhaired girl reminding him so much a child that he thought he remembered. Turning back to window he said "They are out there."

Tomoyo did not need to guess about whom he was talking about. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, as long that electric barrier is up you needed worry. You will be safe here. Now good night." She smiled and hugged Mewtwo then made to leave.

"Good night Tomoyo." Mewtwo said calmly as he watched the girl leave. He only hoped everything would be as safe as promised.

* * *

End of yet another chapter. I know this one took a while to be written but I will be honest, I lost my touch for a while there. It was not until someone told me that they wanted to see more of this story did I decide to come back to this. I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 4 The Contest

Chapter 4: The contest

Tomoyo and Misty were up every morning before everyone else working on Misty's teamwork with Eevee. Things seemed to be going well in that regard. And over the following days after breakfast and everyone else was away May would practice for the contest, getting pointers from Max, Misty and Tomoyo's siblings. Sakura and Syoran said that Tomoyo had won this contest three years in a row, so May had her work cut out for her. But that did not stop May's determination one bit.

Finally the day of contest came. May was already awake at the crack of dawn; she had been too excited to sleep that night. When Misty and Tomoyo returned from their morning whatever the two girls smiled happily at May "Up early I see." Tomoyo said brightly.

May nodded, "You bet I am."

Tomoyo smiled back in return. "Well everyone should be up soon. I just have to run upstairs right now, you guys should start breakfast when everyone else is up." And with that Tomoyo disappeared up the stairs.

Ash, Brock, Max, Sakura, and Syoran all came down into the main area, the twins walked into the kitchen and Max followed. They had learned how to make some things, like waffles from a waffle iron and scrambled eggs. And the coffee they made was better than anything you could find at a coffee shop. By the time Tomoyo made it downstairs almost all the food was gone. But that did not seem to bother her. She looked anxious and tired.

Sakura ran over to sister to see what wrong but Tomoyo shook her head and waved her hand dismissively and took her seat at the table. Whatever was bothering her she did not want to talk about it.

After breakfast Tomoyo, with a dress bag under her arm climbed into the driver seat of a four-wheeler. The four-wheeler had been tricked out to have extra seats which Sakura and Syoran climbed into. Brock took the drivers seat of another four-wheeler with May and Max while as and Misty shared one together.

Soon they were off and ready for action. May was giggling like a school. She knew what she wanted to do. The plan was all ready.

Finally they entered the town and got of their four-wheelers. Ash had been clinging onto Misty like it was his only lifeline. Pikachu was happily riding on top of Ash's head.

As they entered the contest hall May and Tomoyo went to the back where all the other coordinators were while Ash's group found seats near the stage.

They excitement was building in the air as the time to start the contest got closer and closer. But for some reason Ash felt odd. Like someone was watching him. "Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked as she saw look over his shoulder for what must have been the third time since they had taken their seats.

"Nothing Misty. I'm sorry." He was just full of nervous energy that he had no idea what do with. Finally he spotted someone in a thick trench coat looking right at him. Ash shivered, he felt like he knew this guy but had no idea from where or how. The stranger in the trench coat took a seat at the top of the auditorium, his face hidden a hat and scarf and seemed to look up at the stage.

Ash shook his head and turned around, the contest was about to begin. Everyone "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed when the coordinators came out wearing their best outfits.

Tomoyo had her long green hair tied up in a bun with two chopsticks pointing out the top. The two strands at the side of her head were in tight curls. The dress she was wearing was a short pink Chinese style dress with a high slit on one side and a gold accent with matching shoes. May looked like a princess from Arabia. Both looked confadint, May had her Beautifly out while Tomoyo had her Eevee on her shoulder. There were maybe a dozen trainers here with different pokemon all of whom had different expressions from calm to giddy to scared to excited. Soon the announcer said that the show was about to begin and everyone needed to return back stage to start.

Once things had settled down again the announcer and host called each trainer one by one. Tomoyo was the first and Ash and his group quickly found out why Tomoyo had won three years in a row. Eevee used a combination of Swift, Shadow ball, and Sand Attack that made the stage shimmer. Everyone was cheering.

When May came out to the stage and had Beautifly use Silverwind then Aerial Ace with a Sunny day at the end the crowd cheered with delight. Tomoyo had her work cut out for her. Or at least that what everyone in Ash's group thought.

Within two moves Tomoyo had been able to take out her opponent in the first round. May struggled here, but she was able to get her battle on just in time to have more energy at the end of battle. She was unable to cause a full knock out. It was a good thing the two girls were on opposite sides of the board.

As coordinators after coordinators were taken out of the contest May and Tomoyo's battle seemed all too possible. "I can't watch." Sakura said, covering her eyes with her hands Syoran wrapped his while Max rubbed her back. Misty, Ash, and Brock were at the edge of their seats, they could feel the excitement. Ash had pretty much forgotten about the strange man in the trench coat, which was until he felt the guy at his side.

"You should run now." The man said in Ash's ear. Ash nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Who are you?" Ash cried startled. But before the man could answer Tomoyo and May stepped onto the stage.

Both girls looked like they were ready for battle. May's fists were held tightly at her side and she walked a bit stiffly. Tomoyo seemed almost calm as she walked out, until she saw Ash and the man standing next to him. Her blues glowed for just a second and then her face paled. Something about her features changed. She seemed about to say something to the announcer when there was huge blast from over head. The ceiling of the contest hall was ripped clean off the voice boomed from the airship above their heads.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am the black Tulip of Team Rocket. Now if you would so kindly walk this way there is someone among you I am looking for. Now don't be shy. If you are all good, no one will get hurt."

* * *

End Chapter four

So yeah. Hello Team Rocket. Ready to party with the big boys because things are about to get messy.


	7. Chapter 5 Team Rocket Attacks

Chapter five: Team Rocket Attacks

Ash had jumped to his feet as soon as the Black Tulip had started speaking. His ears were ringing as memories of that fateful day so long ago began to pop back into his head. Brock and Misty were also on their feet, a similar look of determination on their faces. Only May and Max looked really apprehensive.

To Ash's surprise though Tomoyo looked livid with anger. Her Eevee was even pawing at her shoulder, ready to battle. A part of him had to wonder if she had had dealing with Team Rocket before.

Ropes were soon lowered from the strange military chopper and Rocket Grunts and the Black Tulip herself came sliding down.

Smiling the blonde hair woman threw back her curls and put a microphone to her lips. "Now then Ladies and Gentlemen, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You see only one person needs to really show himself. Will that person really put all your lives in danger?"

There was muttering in the crowd. Who was the Black Tulip talking about? When no one made any action to step forward the Black Tulip clucked in annoyance. "Now really. This is just not very nice. You know who you are, are you really going to let all these people get hurt because of yourself?"

The crowd was getting restless and antsy. Ash really wished he knew whom she was talking about. Suddenly Ash noticed that Sakura and Syoran and moved to their sister. When had that happened? Tomoyo was handed another poke'ball and seemed to reading to battle.

"Tomoyo is about to set up a smoke screen, when she does run." Ash turned and stared at the man next to him.

"How do you know? Who are you?"

Before Ash could get an answer though Tomoyo had thrown up the poke'ball. "Vaporeon, Haze!" As the Vaporeon popped out of the poke'ball a thick haze began to fill the area.

Ash realized something had to be going on. Tomoyo knew who this person was. So did her little siblings. But he had no time to think. Instead he grabbed Misty, Max and Brock said, "We need to go. Now!"

Brock and Misty blinked at him. "Why?" they asked in unison.

How was Ash going to explain this? But before he could answer Max said, "I'm not leaving without my sister."

"You needn't worry. She is with Tomoyo and will be able to get out of here safely. Come there is not much time." Every turned to stare at the strange man that was speaking to them.

"Who are you?" Misty asked. But the man did not answer; instead he started to float away. FLOAT!

Ash Brock and Misty all stared at each other. Brock picked up Max and the four of them were off after the man in trench coat.

At the same time Tomoyo was directing May out with her two siblings. Vaporeon was leaving the Haze on nice and thick. The audience too was beginning to scatter.

Once outside Ash and Misty got onto their four-wheeler and Brock sat on his with Max. The man in trench coat was standing next them, not speaking. Shortly there after Tomoyo, May, Sakura and Syoran were visible from the exodus out of the contest hall. Tomoyo looked rip roaring mad. She had finally returned Vaporeon to its pokeball.

May ran over to Max and hugged him then climbed into the four-wheeler herself. Tomoyo Syoran and Sakura got onto the last. Tomoyo was just starting up the engine when she turned to stranger and said coldly. "Well don't just stand there, get on."

Then man shifted uncomfortably. "There's no room."

Sakura slide off the four-wheeler and said brightly, "I'll ride with someone else then."

Syoran got off too. "Me too."

Tomoyo looked like she might have a fit. "We don't have time to discuss this. Sakura, Syoran back on. Ash Misty, mind having an extra passenger."

"Not at all." Misty replied, though she did not sound too sure.

The strange man walked over to Misty and Ash and gave a small bow, "Thank you, you have saved me once again."

Misty and Ash exchanged a look before they started off after Tomoyo's and Brock's four-wheeler.

* * *

Back inside the contest hall the Black Tulip was coughing out haze. Damn, that girl must have had some idea this was going to happen. Agent 009 was seething with rage. She would get girl, if it was the last thing she did.

"Is something wrong, Agent 009?" The Black Tulip stiffened.

All the other members of Team Rocket that had followed her down where standing up straight and staring at the man with short hair and smart suit. "No sir. Well yes sir. Apparently that girl who owns that land where Mewtwo landed seems to know about Mewtwo and is protecting it. She managed to cause this little mess."

Giovanni looked around his expression cold. "This does not look like a little mess. No matter at least we now for certain where we must go next."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back at the Ranch it was already dark. Everyone had slumped onto coach or chair. No one wanted to talk about the Contest. May had managed to get back her clothes before she and Tomoyo had gotten out so May was back in street wears. The only person not inside was Tomoyo and stranger she had Ash and Misty bring back.

Though Ash Misty and Brock were starting to guess who this mystery might be.

Finally Tomoyo came into the house, her green hair was in its normal ponytail but it looked like she had been windstorm. She too was dressed like she normally was dressed; a lime green tube top and black cropped short-sleeve jacket, tan mini-skirt, black ankle boots and a navy blue belt and matching arm warmers. The stranger also came in, still in his trench coat and hat. Tomoyo sighed. "Guys I am so sorry you have gotten involved in all of this. I was hoping… well… but never mind that. I guess you have the right to know what sort of mess you are in, right?"

The stranger nodded. "I couldn't agree more." And with that he took off his coat. Ash gaped open mouthed; Brock and Misty were both equally stunned.

May was holding Max, speechless, but Max was still somehow able to find his voice. "Your, Mewtwo. You're a legendary."

Mewtwo smiled coyly, "I don't think I am that special." Tomoyo smiled too. Mewtwo then turned back to Ash Misty and Brock. "It has been quite a while since we last saw each other."

Ash and other two nodded. May seemed to find her voice too. "Wait you guys now this pokemon?"

"Well, yeah." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and walked over to Mewtwo, surprised to see this pokemon again.

"But how?" May asked.

"Well it's a long story." Ash started, and he, with the help of Brock and Misty told May and Max about the two previous times they had met Mewtwo.

* * *

End of Chapter

There gosh darn it. I did it. Took me too long. Oh well, hope you like it.


End file.
